bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mua Nui Trespassers (BZPRPG)
The Adventures of Chronicler Chapter 5 Chronicler and his black Gukko had been flying since morning now and the sun was high in the sky. But even at the hottest time of day, Chronicler was freezing. "Is it just me, Gukko, or are you cold too? Are you flying too high?" Then he got the sense to look down. He was blinded by the whiteness. What he saw was a vast expanse of blinding, yet beautiful white snow. Chronicler was amazed. In all the time he spent back in Ko-Koro on Mata-Nui, there had never been any place as beautiful as this... He quickly looked into his backpack, took some notes, then saw something else... What looked like the remains of a town, or even a city. "So this is Mo-Koro... Let's fly a little lower, Gukko". The Gukko bird reluctantly obeyed and Chronicler got a good look at the buildings made of a mud-brick material. "So there was someone else living on this island before, or perhaps, now?" Then he remembered Aera and her demented plan that he had heard back in Mata-Koro. He suddenly felt angry. He knew he couldn't do anything about it, but still, he couldn't help but feel a deep anger inside of him. ...Turning all those helpless Matoran into mindless Raok... It made him sick. "Come on, Gukko, let's hurry it up to Tapa-Wahi. The sooner we get there, the more quickly we can relax". The Gukko squawked back in agreement. Chapter 6 It didn't take much longer after passing Mo-Koro before seeing the beautiful sight that Chronicler had wanted to see since waking up with a mouthful of dirt on Mua-Nui. "Yes! That's it! That's Tapa-Wahi! Go my Gukko!" The Gukko bird sped up obediently and just as it had done before back at Aera-Nui, flipped upside-down and threw Chronicler off. "GAH! What's wrong with you?!" He was soon being attacked by an angry Gukko with feathers flying all over and his body being pecked by the Gukko's oversized beack. "Stop! STOP! Fine!" The Gukko stopped and squaked indignantly at him. Chronicler apologized to the Gukko, and the Gukko seem satisfied. It was as if the Gukko found pleasure in tormenting him... Oh well, he thought to himself, he is getting me around... Chronicler had spent several hours at this tropical paradise and the Gukko seemed to be enjoying it as well... But soon their peace would be interrupted... A shrill shriek echoed from the trees opposite the beach. The Gukko jumped. Chronicler: Hey, no need to be scared... It could be anything. Probably just a Brakas or something... But Chronicler was wrong. A blue Toa-like being stepped out from the trees. "A RAOK!" shrieked Chronicler. Then several others kept stepping out of the bush until there were at least seven of them. "LOTS OF RAOK!" The Raok, which were obviously Graok because of their blue color, started to close in on Chronicler and his Gukko bird. "What are you waiting for Gukko?!" The black bird swooped down from its perch and threw Chronicler onto its back. "About time!" The bird looked back at Chronicler - its eyes flashed. "Okay, I'm sorry! Just keep flying!" "Phew... At least we lost them..." Then he looked back. The whole group of Raok was flying after them in hot pursuit! "GUKKO! GUKKO! KEEP GOING! AND SPEED IT UP TOO! GO! GO! GO!" The Gukko looked back at Chronicler again, ready to do something to him, after being ordered to do something, but then it also saw the Graok closing in from behind. The Gukko squawked frantically and its already extremely fast-moving wings became nothing but a silver blur against the blue - WAIT! It's not blue anymore! The sky was pitch black and lightning was flashing in between the dark clouds. "...The Graok's weather control powers... ...We're doomed..." Then Chronicler saw it! Mata-Koro! Their salvation! Never before had he been so happy to see a village. "Quickly Gukko! To Mata-Koro! DOUBLE TIME!" The lightning was striking ever closer and the Graok were almost within striking distance of the bird and its rider. "...Just... ...a little bit... ...further..." Then all of a sudden the sky lightened up again and Chronicler looked back to see the Graok looking at each other, just floating there, helplessly. Chronicler took a deep breath and sighed... "Great, just when I finally make it to my beautiful paradise, I'm attacked by RAOK! GAH! ...But at least we're safe." The Gukko squawked back. It was exhausted. "That's okay, Gukko, we'll both take a nice long rest back in Mata-Koro and no more Raok" They were both soaking wet, cold, and exhausted. Not to mention scared stiff. The two arrived in Mata-Koro shortly. Chapter 7 "There's nothing like a good rest after being chased by freaky Raok..." The black Gukko bird was still asleep. "Keep resting, Gukko. I know you're exhausted. You're the hero today. You saved us both..." It was dark. They had seen Mo-Koro, Tapa-Wahi, and had fled to Mata-Koro all in one day. "Well, I guess it's about time that I get an adventure", Chronicler shrugged. He chuckled to himself. He stepped down from the wall where he was resting with his Gukko. "Well, I guess I'll see what's going on before I call it for the night..." Chronicler returned to his Gukko, still sleeping, around an hour later. "I can't believe that there is so much talk about defeating Aera now... Just about a week ago, everyone was scared silly at the mention of her name... I wonder what has changed since then". Well, I guess that means I had better hurry and get along with my sightseeing and hopefully we won't run into anymore Raok. That was a close one back there... Tomorrow we hit Ahi-Koro... And soon Chronicler fell asleep next to his bird. Chapter 8 Chronicler had gotten up late that morning - well, not morning anymore, that is. It was nearly noon by the time he and his Gukko bird woke up from their "incident" the previous day. They had made it to the Ahi-Koro volcano. Chronicler could tell because of all the ash that was flying around, passing through the Ki-Koro region just outside of the volcano. It was already getting to him. He remembered when he had just waken up in Rao-Wahi, and tasted the ash in his mouth - not pleasant. The Gukko landed in its usual fashion by flipping over and dumping Chronicler off. Chronicler didn't even want to argue this time and the Gukko seemed a little disappointed at this... Chronicler looked around very carefully and surveyed the area to make sure that there was no Raok. And there wasn't, at least for now. Soon Chronicler saw some of the old remains of the buildings in the distance. "Okay, let's go", said Chronicler. Both he and his Gukko were relieved to find that there was way less ash on the town side of the volcano than the other... Chronicler noticed the likeness of Ahi-Koro to Ta-Koro, but that was probably because of their similar regions. Spending about an hour here, it was already late afternoon and it would get dark in just a couple more hours because of their late start this morning. "Okay, Gukko, let's see if we can hit Ki-Koro before sundown". So the two lifted off and headed to the other side of the volcano. Chapter 9 Much to his bird and Chronicler's dismay, the ash grew much thicker and both coughed regularly now. "How could anyone live in this place - how could there be a Koro here?" wondered Chronicler Then he saw the town. It was much larger than any of the other Koros that he had seen earlier... "...But how can that be?" The ash kills everything here - even the plants. There's no way anything could live here. Still thinking about this, all of a sudden, a rain of dagger-like spikes flew from the sky and landed much too close for comfort... "...What the...?" Chronicler stammered. He looked up. He saw a small group of Praok heading in his direction. "RAOK! Come on Gukko! We're out of here!" The Gukko squawked back frantically in agreement. As they took off, more spines were still being launched at them, but luckily, they soon flew up high enough to be out of reach. Chronicler wheezed. "...At least they weren't Graok... So there won't be any air pursuits..." It was dark already. "Gukko, lets head over to Hu-Koro and call it for the day, suggested Chronicler. They soon saw the island through the darkness. "I'd say that those palm trees look a lot more inviting than the ash and soot of Ki-Koro", said Chronicler, "Maybe it wasn't so bad that we got chased by the Raok after all... The Gukko looked at him worriedly. "Okay, you're right. If there's anymore Raok, I hope NOT to be chased by them. We just got lucky this time". He laughed. The Gukko still worried about his insane rider... They landed on the island and soon fell fast asleep. Chapter 10 They woke up at the crack of dawn. Chronicler yawned and his bird yawned back. Spending a few hours here, relaxing in the shade of the palms, Chronicler observed the wildlife and the forest. He saw several Fikou - they seemed much more energetic and enthusiastic than Mata-Nui Fikous... He suddenly got up. "Alright, prepare to be a little chilly, Gukko, we're heading to Maunga Wahi!" Chapter 11 Chronicler shivered. "I... didn't think... it... would be... this... cold..." His Gukko also did not seem to like the cold weather. His wings were already freezing over. "I... don't think... that there's... anything... here..." The Gukko made a pathetic squawk back. "Okay... since... we both... agree... that... there... is... absolutely... nothing... here... we'll just... head... over to... Ru-Koro..." The Gukko made a pathetic squawk back. Then he looked behind them. "Look... Gukko... there's... a lot... of... fog... back there..." It approached them even closer. "We... have... to... keep... going... Gukko... or else... we'll... be... trapped... in the... fog..." But it was too late and they were engulfed in the white fog. There was no way to see out of it. "...Great..." But then all of a sudden, the fog started to materialize... INTO RAOK! Chronicler and his Gukko immediately snapped out of their trances. "HURRY, HURRY! WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Then the Kraok attacked them. The Gukko bird, although freezing cold, could still dodge them. "Wouldn't be a Chronicler if I didn't have this!" And out of his backpack he pulled out a shining silver Chronicler's Staff. "Haha! Take that! And that!" Chronicler easily defended against the Kraok, whose attacks were terribly slow and awkward. The Gukko finally warmed up and sped off to Ru-Koro. The Kraok stayed in hot pursuit, turning themselves back into a large cloud of dense fog. The cloud slowly crept closer to them. Chronicler shoved his staff into the mass of fog, but there was no effect. Chronicler, having no elemental abilities whatsoever, was forced to use other means of defending themselves until they reached Ru-Koro, or until the Kraok decided to stop - whichever came first. Apparently, the Kraok did not feel like giving up the chase that day. Chronicler switched his mask to the Kanohi Hau, great mask of shielding. It worked for quite a while, fending off the weak attacks of the Kraok, but soon the fog surrounded them and the power of the Hau was overwhelmed. Then Chronicler decided to try something else. "If you can't beat 'em... RUN!!!" And with that, the Kanohi Kakama appeared on Chronicler's face and together, Chronicler and the Gukko sped off into the distance, much to fast for the Kraok. Chapter 12 Chronicler and his Gukko stopped abruptly as Chronicler changed his Kanohi Kakama back into his usual mask. "Why, all of a sudden, the Raok seem to have been taking a liking to us!" The Gukko shrieked at the mention of Raok. "It's okay, we'll be fine now. And look! Great job Gukko! You've brought us to Ru-Koro!" The Gukko didn't seem as excited as Chronicler and flew off to ledge to rest. "Okay, you just stay there, Gukko", said Chronicler, "I'll be going to explore some of the tunnels before we leave, alright" The Gukko squawked back and promptly fell asleep. Chapter 13 As Chronicler entered the tunnels, the sky was already darkening - not because of night, but because there was rain ahead. "I hope that those clouds aren't caused by Graok... Nah... Ru-Koro always gets rain" Then he thought of his Gukko bird still outside. "Ha. It's about time that something happens to you and not me" He laughed to himself, thinking of what the soaking-wet Gukko would do to him once he'd emerged from the tunnels. He was still happily thinking about this and didn't notice a pair of glowing eyes behind him. As Chronicler walked on, though, he heard an extra pair of footsteps. Then he stopped walking. The footsteps behind him continued to advance. Chronicler gasped as he turned around to come face to face with a fiercesome Oraok. He quickly changed to his Kanohi Ruru to see better and whipped out his Chronicler's Staff and the battle commenced. Blow after blow, Chronicler was barely able to manage the powerful strikes of the Oraok's staff. Chronicler knew that just one blow from its weapon could mean his doom. The Oraok commanded the powers of infection and disease. Chronicler could feel his own body weakening as they continued to battle - not because he was getting tired, but because the Oraok was omitting small amounts of disease around it. It wouldn't be long now until the end... Chronicler blocked one last strike of the Oraok and lashed out with his staff. The Oraok dodged it easily and delivered the final blow... Chronicler winced in pain. He could feel disease spreading throughout his body. Already his legs and arms were numb and he could feel that it was spreading closer to his head. Soon it was upon him, and he could barely breathe. Chronicler opened his eyes one last time and saw the Oraok silently standing there, glaring at his victim. Then a blue flash flew across his line of sight, but being to weak to see what it was, he closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep. The Oraok lay limp on the ground - not dead, just knocked out for the time being, but it was already showing signs of reawakening. There are not many things that can harm a Raok - let along kill one. The blue figure slowly appeared out of the shadows of the tunnel and dragged the also limp body of Chronicler out of the tunnel and back outside. There, the black Gukko woke up from its nap and squawked frantically, instinctively attacking the blue being who had taken down its friend. The blue figure looked up and its outline transformed into the familiar shape of a Matoran. The Gukko ceased its attack and allowed the blue Matoran to board it, dragging Chronicler's body along with it. A feminine voice spoke. "Quickly. To Aera-Nui" Surprised, the Gukko immediately obeyed and took off to the North. Chapter 14 The Gukko landed near the temple at Aera-Nui. The blue figure got off, taking Chronicler with her. She prepared some berries and various plants, then placed the mixture in Chronicler mouth. She spoke the Gukko. "He will wake up by tomorrow morning", the mysterious blue figure said "If he doesn’t… then it is too late…" And with that, she walked off into the forest. The suns rays had just pierced the darkness of the sky and just as the first of its beams touched the earth, Chronicler gasped and jumped up from the ground where he was lying. "What the? Where am I? Oh, great", said Chronicler, "I’m dead" Then he saw the temple and his Gukko, watching him from a tree. "What happened? How’d I get here?" Chronicler asked, "How am I still alive?" The Gukko squawked back at him, as if trying to explain something. Feathers were flying all over. "It’s okay, Gukko, never mind", Chronicler shook his head, "We’re at Aera-Nui, right?" The Gukko squawked and nodded. "Why am I here?" He looked in his backpack and found that everything was still there. But he found something else… A note. You have chronicled all of Mua-Nui. Almost. There is still one place where you must go to complete what you have set out to do… Chronicler continued reading… "The Crystal City?" He read on for a little bit longer, then put the note back in his pack. "Sorry, Gukko, you’re going to have to stay out here. I have one more place to go…" The Gukko bird squawked in disagreement, as the last time he descended into a tunnel, he came out nearly dead. "Sorry, pal, I have to do this", Chronicler said. And then Chronicler walked down into the tunnel – the tunnel that would lead to the Crystal City, Aera, and the end of his journey. Chapter 15 Chronicler emerged from the tunnel after walking for quite a while. The sight before him amazed him. In awe, he immediately began observing the area. It was too beautiful for words. An entire city made of crystal… How could this place be the home of the evil goddess, Aera. It was impossible… Chronicler managed to see all of the Crystal City: the Soul Cage, the Crystal Palace, the Crystal Forge, the Room of Portals... but the whole time he felt that something was going wrong. He had finished his task. He had chronicled Mua-Nui... but then he saw her - Aera. Then he also saw another being of who he did not know, but had a very godlike aura around her. "Mua-Nui! How did you get out?" It was the Mua-Nui herself! Leader of the island! "What matters, Aera, is that I am out. And I am going to stop you now before you can do anything later". Aera: Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. I've already done something. The Chronicler saw at the corner of his eye what looked like 7 figures. They immediately jumped into a portal of bright blue light and disappeared. "No!" Mua Nui cried, "Do you know what you have just done? All of time itself could be changed!" "Stop me". "I plan on it". Then Chronicler felt his body feel strange and when he looked down, half of it was gone! The rest of his body was disappearing as well. Too stunned to do anything, he slowly disappeared into nothing... Destiny's End Aera sat in her throne in the crystal city. Her Raok minions were yet to make any true advances on the new "inhabitants" on her island. It was unbelieveable, the nerve of the fools. Having the souls of the ex-matoran encased in her crystal, re-creating new Raok using the souls was not a difficult matter. But with her new plans, she would destroy these trespassers before they even knew she existed. In the past. 7 shadowed creatures -- her minions -- stood ready before her. She sighed, she had hoped it wouldn't come to this, that the trespassers would just bow down before her, but -- as it was always with ignorant fools -- they insisted on going down in a flurry of death. So be it, she thought to herself, and her new minions would seal their deaths. Aera stood up, and the 7 minions before her bowed immediately. Aera opened her mouth to speak when she noticed a figure appear in the corner of her eye. Looking over, Aera spotted her prisoner, walking free of her crystal prision. "Mua-Nui!" Aera yelled, pointing at the figure that just appeared. "How did you get out?" "What matters, Aera, is that I am out. And I am going to stop you now before you can do anything later." "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Aera looked over at her 7 minions and pointed at a blue portal in the corner of the room. "I've already done something." The seven minions reacted immediately and ran for the portal. Mua-nui swung her head towards the portal and yelled out a short "No!" as Aera's minions jumped through, the portal closing in a small flash of light behind them. Mua-Nui spun back to Aera and growled. "Do you know what you have just done? All of time itself could be changed!" Aera growled back. "Stop me" "I plan on it." Meanwhile, all over Mua-Nui, the "trespassers" start disappearing. Xavier fades away, as does Chronicler, the Xa-Koronans, everyone from Mata Nui... No one is left behind. Commentary Don't really know what to tell you. Definitely not the ending anyone was expecting. Made hardly any sense. Apparently it was one of those things that you had to ask the Game Master (-X-) directly about, assuming he responded to your IM message or whatnot. The good thing about this is that is leads to a lot of interpretations and developments. I can already see Santun being somehow a part of this, just from the ending (Aera = Rose, anyone? ;-) ) Category: BZPRPG Official Storyline